1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of displaying an image supplied by a graphics processor of the VGA type by making use of the field-display means of a conventional television set.
The invention also relates to an apparatus for displaying television images, provided with field-display means and allowing display of an image supplied by a graphics processor of the VGA type.
2. Discussion of Related Art
For displaying an image supplied by a VGA graphics processor on the screen of a conventional television set, different means for modifying the horizontal scanning frequency of the television set have been proposed. However, none of them is really satisfactory, and particularly these means are rather complicated. It has also been proposed in the document Patent Abstract of Japan 07306664 A to store the contents of the lines so as to display them in a non-synchronous manner with respect to their generation by the VGA graphics processor.